


Meet me at: The Coffee Shop

by Bookloverstar



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cute Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Funny, Overthinking, Phone Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookloverstar/pseuds/Bookloverstar
Summary: Bella loves few things in life: Family, friends, books, and coffee: Not exactly in that order. So when she goes for a daily dose of caffeine, what does she do when she meets the man of her dreams? Overthink, overreact and overexert her libido. Hey, who said getting over heartbreak was easy? All human fic Rated for future scenes
Relationships: Alec/Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Charlotte/Peter (Twilight), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Hi Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for y'all! Slowly getting the hang of this! Updates will be starting this Saturday and will be updated Wed/Sat 
> 
> Enjoy!

My hair whipped around my face, my book flopping in the wind and when I finally struggled to pull open the door to my favorite coffee shop and took my usual, every table was full.  
Damn.  
I walked and carried my cup, my laptop bag (Which was starting to weigh on my shoulder) until I spotted a little shrink sized table toward the back and walked quickly before someone else grabbed it. With relief, I settled my cup just as a venti latte settled also.  
Oh hell, no.  
I looked up and saw the brownest eyes matched with the most kissable lips and a strong jaw paired with a sexy head of messy black hair.  
Oh hell, yes.  
"I'm sorry I thought this table was empty" his voice was smooth while his face held apology. He started to move and I panicked.  
"Oh no, it's fine. Really there's enough room for the both of us, you don't have to move, it will be impossible to find another seat in this place" I gestured to the busy café and smiled a little moving to sit down. My voice was a bit fast but hey…he’s cute.  
"Thanks, I appreciate it." He sat down taking a sip of his coffee.  
"I'm Bella by the way" The words just flew out of my mouth and I pressed my lips together hoping he will make conversation.  
"Alec Volturi" He held out his hand and I shook it. His hand was very warm and firm just slightly calloused. Those are man's hands, baby.  
"Are you a writer?" He asked as I looked to him and while he stared at the notebook currently holding my latest.  
He must have taken my silence the wrong way because the next moment he tried to backtrack.  
"Sorry I don't mean to pry, I was just curious..." He looked at me and panic flashed in his eyes.  
"…Because of my friend…he likes to write and ya' know his wife…she's likes to write too and well it's just funny to see another writer….NOT that writing's funny because it's not…unless you write comedy 'cause then it's hilarious." He finished his stuttering, talking meekly and a hint of a blush covered his ears.  
At that, I had to laugh. The dude was Mr. Cool a few seconds ago and what he thinks is a misstep in conversation he turns into a stuttering mess; poor guy.  
"You're laughing at me. Geez, that's a sure way to boost a man's ego" He muttered and I'm not sure it was meant to be heard but I answered anyway.  
"It's not that. It's just…well…that" I sobered up and little and tried again. "To your first question, yes I'm a writer. Not a professional one but a writer none the less. So your good and I understand, my best friend, she likes to write too especially since her husband’s a local author here. So yeah, you're good; Breath." I chuckled a little and he laughed a bit too.  
He held a hand up to his head and messed up his already messy hair. "Sorry, it's just when I'm nervous I have the worst stuttering issue. That was probably more information than was needed. How about we try again? Hi, my name is Alec Volturi" He held out his hand again and I shook it while chuckling a bit.  
"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan but I like Bella better. You are possibly wondering about my notebook, you see I am a writer."  
He laughed. "Formal huh, okay well…. okay. I like to write too except I don't do it much, but every once in a while."  
I smiled taking a sip of my coffee when I noticed the book in his messenger.  
"No way, you have a copy of Immortal! I love that series, I just finished reading Surrender! How did you get it, the book isn’t supposed to come out until tomorrow!" A couple of pardons looked at our table and I ducked my head in embarrassment while I felt my cheeks flame.  
He laughed and smiled "Let's just say I have connections" He winked and I think I growled a bit.  
Jasper said only a couple of people could access his books, when I got my hands on Surrender a week before it hit shelves, along with his other two books. How the hell did this Alec guy get a hold of it? Alice didn't even have a copy! She's his damn wife too! No fair!  
He laughed looking at my face and I glared, my lips going into a thin line but also the corners turning up. "Sorry, it's just I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy kind of thing"  
Yeah and I bet one those guys will have my hands shaking the daylights out of his Texas talking, curly blond-haired ass!  
"You look mad." He noted, smiling at my reaction.  
"Well you would be too when you know a guy, who knows a guy, that can get you a copy early on before anyone else"  
He laughed and I smiled at the rich tone of his voice, just when he was going to say something my phone beeped. Two seconds later his phone rang. We both smiled sheepishly as he answered. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and cursed at myself.  
Damn, stupid reminders. Jasper's book release party was in an hour and I offered to help, Stupid, stupid best friend puppy eyes. Goodbye funny, hot guy with nice hands.  
I looked up to find him staring at me sheepishly. Well, at least this won't be too hard.  
"Sorry but I have to go, errands, and all that. The table is all yours now." I got up and swung my bag onto my shoulder throwing away my empty cup only to see him getting up also.  
"It’s fine, I have to go too. It was fun meeting you Miss Isabella, called Bella, Swan" He smirked shaking my hand.  
I smiled. "Likewise Mr. Alec Volturi who has a stuttering problem"  
He laughed and looked nervous, bringing his hand to his hair again.  
"M-maybe I could, you know, like, I don't know, c-call you?" he asked and I have to say he looked really cute all awkward like.  
I smiled and nodded my head but before I could write it down both our phones went off and so were we. Alec because of some unknown reason and me because Alice was yelling in my ear.  
It wasn't until I was in my car driving away did I realize my mistake.  
"Dammit!" I yelled.  
B&A

The music was blasting, and I was in the lawn chair, nursing a beer because of the coffee I had earlier. Dammit. Stupid, forgetful phone number. I bet he forgot all about the dorky girl from this morning and moved on to find some other woman who actually remembered to give out their phone number and there went my wedding to the beautiful stranger with the most handsome hands ever. Maybe I’m developing a hand fetish? Better than a foot fetish, although I’ve seen some beautiful feet in my time so hey.  
I sighed and took another sip of my beer when Alice danced over.  
"Hey, girl why are you so down, usually, you would be begging my husband for a book by now…that or reading it. What's wrong?" She asked looking concerned  
"Bell why so blue? Is it about…Do you know, Edward? Or is it Jacob, or was it, Seth?” She asked and I wrinkled my face in distaste.  
"No, it has nothing to do with that little prick or the asshole or the rest of my disastrous dates over the last few months; I just…" I sighed again when Rose came over.  
"Hey guys, um maybe we should go get some more ice, the others spilled"  
"Yeah I agree, Alice I need your help, you too Rose" I got up from the chair and went inside with Alice and Rose on my heels.  
"What's up" Ah Rose, blunt and to the point.  
I looked at them both and bit my lip until I just blurted it out:  
"I met an awesome guy at the coffee shop and I forgot to get his number." I looked at them and they both were looking at me strangely.  
"That's what bugging you Bells?" Alice said while all Rose said, “That’s it?”  
I just shook my head and she copied me but in the "Holy Hell, my friend is a dumb ass" type of head shake.  
I groaned and sank into a chair.  
"Well… describe him to us" Rose suggested sitting beside me.  
"Well-"I started "He had these really handsome brown eyes, a strong jaw and his hands…they were so warm…he was hot. Like really hot. Plus he was so nice. Plus he was so awkwardly cute and had the cutest stutter… oh, and he had a copy of Jasper's new book." I huffed as Alice's head snapped up.  
"Wait, what!" Alice shouted  
"I know right! It's usually us who has the first copies! What? The fuck?"  
"No, no, no, I mean he had Immortal?" I shook my head yes as her smile spread across her face.  
"Bella, Jasper told me he only let two people read the first copies he had printed first. One was his best friend Peter along with his –"  
"Bella, can you bring the beer?" Jasper called, interrupting.  
"Sure" I called as I jumped up shrugging at Alice who dashed out behind me.  
B&A

I heard the new guests having their conversation, so I stopped at the corner and peeked around not wanting to interrupt.  
"Dude that sucks, how you managed that, I will never know!" Emmet shook his head smirking while Peter just laughed.  
"I thought you got a handle on that little problem bro?" Peter smirked  
"Shut up and yes I did cover that problem…it's just…I don't know…she –"  
"Unknowing took your balls in one conversation" Emmett interrupted, laughing  
"which left you stuttering like an idiot so much that you forgot her number!" Peter finished while he and Emmett howled.  
"Thanks, guys, really, glad to know you take such humor in my problem" The stranger deadpanned  
"Oh come on dude, it's easy to solve just go back to the coffee shop and hope she's there and if she isn't you can always go on " Jasper chuckled joining the conversation.  
"Jasper you are NOT helping" He ground out  
"Alright, alright all of you have had your fun. So…how does this gal look like?" Charlotte came to the rescue and looked at me and winked.  
What was that about?  
At my unasked question, she mouthed "Alice"  
Again, what?  
"Well, …she has brown hair…. pretty brown eyes…a sense of humor…. likes chocolate mochas…carried her notebook around like it was gold and she loved your books, Jasper. Which by the way she said she always gets copies early; dude what the hell?  
"So, you like her" Emmett deadpanned than snickered while Jasper had his thinking face on.  
"Dude, you just described…"  
"Hey, Emmett stop patronizing the guests and help your sister with this!" I yelled carrying the icebox with the beer.  
"Geez Bells I'm coming, no need to get your pants in a twist" Taking the icebox, smirking.  
"Hey Jasper, your super fun fan is here," Emmett said in a high pitch voice.  
"I don't talk like that," I said mimicking his voice  
"Yo, finally some refreshment! What took you so long?" Peter yelled pulling me up into a hug.  
"Peter, if that's how you think, Charlotte will dump your ass" I deadpanned.  
"Oh very funny, Emmett she's your sister alright – she has your sense of humor" Peter deadpanned  
"I knew it!" Emmett jumped and punched his fist into the air.  
"Hey, Bella let me introduce you to my publicist" Jasper guided me toward a very familiar-looking head of messy black hair.  
"Hey Alec meet Bella"


	2. It's a pleasure to meet you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Hey, Bella let me introduce you to my publicist" Jasper guided me toward a very familiar-looking head of messy black hair.-  
"Hey Alec meet Bella"  
He turned and I swear my mouth opened in shock as I looked at my coffee shop mystery man.   
“Well hello again Mr. Alec Volturi who has a stuttering problem”   
“Likewise Miss Isabella called Bella, Swan. What are you doing here?” He smiled and I was about to answer before I was interrupted.   
“Oh I see you already met my sister bro; well in case you forgot my name let me introduce myself: Hi my name is Emmett, protector of beer and man, how do you do?” He bowed while bumping me away with his hip; Stupid brother.   
“Emmett I think he already met you, go away,” I said lightly pushing him away as he chuckled to get more beer and talk to Rosalie.   
“Sorry about my brother, he’s an ass. So I guess I know how you got the book early huh?” I blushed as Alec smiled and laughed.   
God his laugh is nice.   
“Yeah, I mean, um Jasper and I have been working on it and I mean yeah, and I know about Emmett. I met him a few months ago, so yeah I know.” He chuckled nervously but thankfully the lull in conversation was interrupted by Rose laughing and as I turned I saw Emmett; my only brother; was dancing and singing wildly to Locked out of heaven by Bruno Mars.   
Damn, now I can never listen to that song the same again, pity. “Emmett your idiot, shut up your scaring people” Rosie was laughing like mad and it only got worse when he picked her up swinging her. Jasper wasn’t much help, rooting them on.   
“Do you want to talk somewhere more…quite?” I nodded while Alec put his hand on the small of my back leading me to the kitchen. Behind me, I swear I heard Alice squeal and saw Jasper smirk.  
Jeez, it’s like they just got a couple to go out on eHarmony or something.   
Sitting down on the small kitchen table I got Alec and me a drink as we both settled in. “So, you’re the insane friend I hear Jasper bragging about saying his books are so good; as well as the writer who has insane talent. Just by what Jasper said” He smiled as I let out a chuckle.   
“I guess so, but I’m not really that good, I’m not even published yet but I also hear that you’re the genius who got Jasper’s name out there as well as the single friend” I flirted shyly as I took a sip of my iced tea.   
“You got that right, so Jasper told me all about me eh?”   
“You could say that” I chuckled as he let out a smile “As well as Alice told you about me?”   
He let out a full laugh “Yeah they think they’re so sly, trying to m-match us up” He stuttered and I swear I saw a blush.   
“Oh incase I forget…again; here’s my cell number” I slid the paper over the table slowly not sure if it’s welcome anymore but my fears were settled when he grabbed it and opened his phone. Two seconds later my phone chimed.   
“That you?” Showing him the unfamiliar number on my screen   
“Yeah, that’s me. So I guess since we already got through the awkward meet and greet. I, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime” He faltered out those words like they were forced and I inwardly laughed at his antics.   
“I would love too” I answered smiling   
“Great! That’s great, um so how about three at the coffee shop?”   
“That seems perfect, so I’ll see you there?”   
“Yeah, yeah you will defiantly see me there?” He smiled and stuttered just as he was called outside.   
With a wave, he was gone and Alice and Rose quickly took his place.   
“So what happened?”   
“Did he ask you out?”   
Both were flinging out questions left and right until I finally got them quieted down.   
“Let’s just say that I may have met the boy I’m going to marry” Smiling I led my two girls outside as Peter yelled out a game of old schooled spin the bottle.


	3. Can I take you to dinner?

“Let’s just say that I may have met the boy I’m going to marry” Smiling I led my two girls outside as Peter yelled out a game of old schooled spin the bottle.  
“I guess that’s our cue huh?” I said laughing as I got up and took another sip of my beer and with my Alec at my side we came out to see a beer bottle on the ground and a smirking, mischievous looking Peter.  
“All I’m saying is that it doesn’t have to be traditional! I mean pretty much everyone here is matched up, all I’m saying is that there are ways to make it…interesting.”   
“Enlighten us will you? How would you make it interesting?” Rose called, with a raised eyebrow.  
Peter still smiling, took out a bottle of tequila, and wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Oh yeah! I’m in!” Emmett called giving Peter a high five.  
“Whichever the bottle lands on, they have to take a shot. Simple.”  
“Yeah simple way to get fucked up” Alice chirped  
“Well how about this. Whoever the bottle lands on, they take a shot and pick whoever is their choice to go into the closet to have a few 7 minutes in heaven? Hmm?”  
“What is this high school?” Rose said as Alice elbowed her in the wrist as she whispered something in her ear as Rose’s eyes flashed. “You know what, why not, I’m in”  
“Whoo! Anyone else cares to play? Jasper? Bella?”  
“Whatever, I’ll be game” I called as I saw Alec gulp from beside me.  
“Settled! Let’s do it” as we sat in a circle in our lawn chairs with Peter setting up shots for each of us. Peter as the organizer was the first to spin as Alice hip-checked me and smirking at me before taking her own seat. Rose whispered something to Charlotte who got the same look in her eye before talking low to Peter.  
Just what were they up too?  
“Hey, Alec, why don’t you spin first? As the guest of honor for Jasper’s book release?” He called Alec raised his eyebrow and shrugged.  
“Alright, let’s see what happens” He called just as the bottle spun. There were a few energized seconds before the bottle eventually landed on me. Of course, it did.  
“Well, bottoms up” I took a swing the burning liquid instantly hit my throat. Oh, wow this was strong.  
“Oh my gosh, Peter how much did you put in here?” I asked reaching for my tea.  
“2 shots worth,” He said simply  
I gawked as he snickered “Are you trying to kill me?” I asked taking more tea.  
“Well doesn’t matter, you choose Bella” Peter smirked as I glared at him but rolled my eyes as an idea struck me when I saw Alice and Rose’s evil smiles. Why those two…  
“Alec,” I said just as I saw him smile and we walked over to the closet. This should be interesting.  
Just as I walked to the door, I tripped over the doorframe when Alec caught me. “Whoa, you okay there?” He asked concern in his voice.  
“Yeah, I’m okay just a little tipsy and clumsy,” I said giggly just as I noticed how strong his arms were around me. They were sure and muscular and warm and all too soon they were gone, and I swear I just pouted.  
“You know your arms are like your hands” I giggled as he helped me to chair while the others laughed outside.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Firm” I giggled again and ignored his raised eyebrows.  
“I guess Tequila hit huh?”  
“Nooooo” I drawled and kept my hand firmly in his “I know exactly what I’m doing,” I said confidently as I locked eyes with him. “You still owe me 7 minutes” I whispered  
“I guess I do” He whispered back  
Giggling once more I dragged him to the nearest closet and opened the door, shoving him inside. “Oops, sorry don’t know my own strength”  
“Here let me get you a chair at least,” He said grabbing one from the kitchen and setting it down and that gave me a brilliant idea.   
“Alec, why don’t you sit down?” I asked fluttering my eyelashes  
“Why would I sit down Bella?”  
“So I can sit in your lap,” I said boldly and before he knew it I had pushed him onto the chair and I straddled his lap, his very firm hands landing on my hips.  
I quite liked this position. A lot.  
And judging from his reaction he did too.  
“I like this position” I giggled as I saw him visibly gulp.  
“Bella your drunk,” He said as he swept a strand of hair behind my ear and I leaned into his embrace.  
“No, not drunk just filled with liquid courage. Do you want me, Alec?” I whispered huskily as he gulped once more.  
“Yes” He whispered  
“Do you want this?” I asked as I ground my hips on top of him, his answering moan music to my ears.  
“Yes” He mumbled  
“Can I kiss you” I whispered looking straight into his darkened eyes.  
“Yes” He mumbled  
“Good” Just before our lips crashed together, his tongue entering my mouth and his hands in my hair. I wound my hands in his hair and felt his strands run through my fingers while his hands moved down to cup my ass. Moaning in his mouth he moved to suckle on my neck and I ground my hips down to feel his hardened bulge.  
“Alec” I mumbled as I rubbed my breasts against his chest, my arms around his neck as I scrambled to take in more of him.  
I wanted all of him.  
However, our fun came to an end when the door suddenly swung open to reveal a red-faced Peter.  
“Whoa, uh, sorry guys, um yeah” He swiftly closed the door as we both looked at one another the frantic want dying down and I laughed as he chuckled into my shoulder.  
“Well I guess time is up” I whispered huskily  
“It doesn’t have to be you know? How about I take you out tomorrow and we can continue what we started, instead of the coffee shop” He asked kissing me on the neck as I moaned appreciatively  
“Dinner…sounds nice” I answered to his smiling face.  
I couldn’t wait for …dinner.


	4. It would be my pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it!   
> The posting schedule is every Wed/Sat so I can't wait to see you on the next update! Please comment as I love hearing what y'all think!

Fretting in front of my mirror I tossed yet another outfit onto my bed, frustrated by my lackluster wardrobe. How is it that when I need a date-worthy outfit, I don’t have anything to wear!? Standing there in my pink bra and panty set I stood in front of my closet scanning my choices.  
I needed something that was sexy but still, the first date worthy but at the same time gave the impression that I wanted more than an end of date kiss.  
Seeing the time I knew I was almost out of it, I was supposed to meet Alec at the restaurant soon and I was still naked. It was kind of nice actually, I couldn’t remember the last time I was so nervous about a date... but then again, I could.  
Nope. Not even going to go there, not tonight. Pushing all thoughts of him out of my mind I went back to my closet I decided on my little black dress, tossed on my sensible heels, and locked up. Ever since our little escapade yesterday at the party all I could think of was Alec.  
His smile, his lips, his hands, and everything in between.  
I had forgotten what a man’s hands felt like there and it was like a fire was lit inside my body that was not simmering down. I was a ball of nerves and excitement and I couldn’t stop smiling.  
It was nice to feel this way again.  
Checking my reflection for a boost of confidence and smiling at my look I went out the door.  
B&A 

The restaurant wasn’t too crowded for a Saturday night and I spotted Alec wearing a light grey blazer, texting on his phone in the front lobby. As I caught his eye I smiled at his wave and his light kiss on my cheek gave me butterflies.  
“You look gorgeous Bella,” He said as his eyes roamed over my body and he took me by the hand and led us to our table. Grabbing my chair, he hurriedly went and sat down as the waiter came to deliver out waters and chips and salsa.  
As I started across the table I was hit with nerves and I ducked my head pretending to scan the menu to hide my reddened cheeks. “So, what’s good here?”  
“Oh, almost everything,” He said nervously as he picked up his own menu. “The enchiladas are amazing but if you like spicy food then the I suggest the chicken flautas are really good but I warn you, they are really spicy” He chuckled as I quirked my eyebrow and responded  
“I can handle spice” I laughed as he smirked just as the waiter came to take our orders.  
“Ladies first” He gestured to me as a smiled. A gentleman indeed.  
“I guess the chicken flautas with charro beans please” I handed her the menu as she turned to Alec who was still studying the menu.  
“I’ll have crema chicken enchiladas with a side of lime please” He responded handing her the menu and with a nod of her head we were suddenly alone.  
Smiling I moved a piece of hair behind my ear as I looked at the beautiful murals on the walls. Woman with bright colored dresses and even brighter smiles carrying baskets of corn and different peppers on the walls. Whoever the artist was they were incredibly talented.  
Alec clearing his throat started the conversation “So, how long have you known Jasper?”   
“Oh, actually I knew him through Alice. We’ve been friends for years; since we were kids.” I answered easily, taking a sip of water.  
“Really, cool, how was that like?”  
“Oh, you know, adventurous.” I laughed “You know Alice, she was always very spunky. Dragging me into her schemes. That’s actually how she met Jasper” I recalled stirring the straw in my water.  
“Really? You know I never heard the story of how they met.” He led on as I laughed at the memory.  
“It was very…unexpected” I giggled as he looked at me “So basically what happened is we were at a bar celebrating Alice’s promotion right? Well, she made a bargain with me that the next guy she saw, she would get them to buy her a drink. Well lo and behold Peter walks in of all people with Jasper right behind him.” I led on laughing slightly  
“So naturally Alice makes her move” I squinted as I waved my hands around dramatically, getting lost in the story “So she turns on the charm and Peter is laughing away and Alice being Alice is enchanting both of them although Jasper was more interested than Peter. So then Peter excuses himself and I’m in the corner cheering her on when I see Alice just giggling away at whatever Jasper is saying. Poor Jasper for the rest of the night keeps buying her drink after drink and soon enough Alice comes back to tell me that she was going to make him her new boyfriend. Two days later she made good on her word” I giggled as I remembered Alice’s face and the dreamy look in her eye.  
“That must have been some night. I’m surprised you didn’t pick up anyone that night, you’re everything a guy wants” He said boldly as he quickly sipped his water.  
Gigging, I pushed more of my hair back as I avoided his eyes “Thank you for that, but I was with someone at the time” I whispered  
“Oh, well his loss is my gain then” He smiled then just as our food arrived and I licked my lips at the delicious aroma.  
I dug in then, the spices and textures making me moan slightly. Alec was right, this was spicy but in the best way. He took in a sharp breath then and I looked just as he took another sip of his water.  
“What,” I asked slightly embarrassed “It’s good” I laughed  
“Sorry, just, you reminded me of a good memory from yesterday” He murmured, and instantly the fire was back as his eyes locked onto mine.  
“Yeah it was good” I whispered as I had to take a sip of water. If I didn’t watch myself, we wouldn’t get to dessert. At least not at the restaurant.  
Laughing nervously, I smiled and whispered “Um about that, I may have been a bit overzealous yesterday. I’m not usually like that” I admitted as Alec smiled easily  
“It’s alright, I got carried away too but if I may say, I had fun doing it” He winked then and I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped me.  
“Well aren’t you the charmer” I sassed as I took a few more bites of my meal.  
“Only when I’m around you, I’ll be honest I’m not usually this smooth, if I am at all,” He said shrugging, laughing at himself “I mean I’m sure you remember a few days ago when we met at the café”  
Laughing with him I muttered “How could I forget”  
Going through the rest of dinner I laughed so hard I cried at a few of his jokes, how he met Jasper and even his own retelling of that fateful day. I didn’t even notice when our plates were cleared, and dessert was half-eaten.  
I didn’t want this night to end.  
“Well I must say, you Alec Volturi, know how to make a good first date,” I said as we walked to our cars and I smiled shyly at him.  
“Thank you, that has to be one of the nicest I’ve heard; and if you’d like I would love to treat you for a second?” He asked as I leaned against my car, pretending to think it over.  
“Hmm I might just take you up on that offer”  
“Might?” He asked poking me in the side as I let out a laugh, getting a little closer with each tickle.  
“Okay, more than might” I flirted as I took a step closer to him.  
“Well I’m glad to hear it” He whispered as he took another step closer, so close our bodies were touching and that fire ignited into an inferno.  
“I’m glad” I whispered back as I reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek, my lips grazing the side of his lips. He pushed forward then and suddenly his lips were on mine in a searing kiss, my back against my car as I hooked my arms around him, bringing him impossibly closer to me.  
I gasped into his mouth, lending his tongue an opening into my mouth as I met him in a glorious dance. I felt his hands run down my body, his strong arm around my waist as I kissed him harder, bringing my hips to his and feeling his hardened bulge underneath me, it just turned me on even more.  
My hand gripped his hair as hand wandered to cup my ass, his hand felt so right that I wanted to leap into his arms just to get more of that delicious friction.  
He moaned softly into my mouth and I knew that if we didn’t stop, I would be putty in his hands.  
Just like you Bella, all you want is sex  
With a gasp I stood back, the memory popping in and I broke off the kiss breathing hard.  
I couldn’t believe that; now he makes an appearance just as things were getting good?!  
Straightening myself up, in the corner of my eye I saw Alec breathing hard and thinking I couldn’t see, adjusted himself discreetly. Feeling embarrassed I took a step forward and smiled sheepishly.  
“Whoops” I whispered as Alec gently laughed  
“Yeah, whoops”  
“Sorry, um, didn’t mean for that to happen again”  
“It’s alright, frankly that was nothing to apologize about.” He smirked as I just blushed.  
“Yeah, but it’s getting late and I have work in the morning but if you still want that second date I know a place” I smiled, hoping I didn’t scare him off.  
Seeming to know what I’m thinking he just smiled slightly, giving me a peck on the cheek with a simple “Can’t wait”


	5. I couldn't wait to see you

Coming into the office the next morning I was pleasantly surprised to see a bouquet of flowers waiting for me on my desk and a giddy looking Alice waiting for me with coffee.

“Someone has a secret admirer” She sang as I took the coffee gratefully as I rolled my eyes at her. Taking a seat in the cubicle opposite mine I looked for a card to see a note taped to the vase.

_Can’t wait to see you next Friday, looking forward to it – Alec_

“Girl…. you just got the boy good” She sang as I smiled at the card. I’ve never gotten flowers like this before, especially after a first date.

“Alice, I can’t believe this. I’ve never gotten flowers like this before…and how did he know where to deliver them?” I said in awe just as Alice smiled at me

“Maybe a little birdy told him where to send them when he asked me about the flowers,” She said innocently as I shook my head.

This is amazing. Almost too amazing. I knew I should be happy about this, but Alec seemed too good to be true, of course, that is after only one date. Maybe he has parent issues or only 4 toes. Not that the toe thing would matter but…what’s the catch with this one? I thought the last one was perfect too and that blew up in my face.

“Uh oh, what’s with the face?” She asked as I snapped out of my thoughts.

“Nothing, just thinking how lovely these are” I lied as I arranged them in the vase and set them in the corner of my desk. Of course, Alice knew I was lying.

“No, I know you, your overthinking, what’s up?” She asked, no-nonsense in her voice

“Well….” I hedged as Alice looked at me expectedly “How well do you know Alec? I mean he’s Jasper’s publicist, so they work pretty close together right?”

“Yeah, they’ve worked together since Jasper’s first book. I know that you’ve been away Bella which is why you both haven’t met yet but I’ve known Alec for a while now. I mean he’s a really good guy if that’s what your asking” She answered suspiciously

“Well yeah, but I guess what I’m asking is, well, what’s the catch?” I asked frankly as Alice gave me one of her “looks” “What?” I asked as she sighed

“Bella, Alec is an amazing guy who I would trust with my friend’s heart. That’s why I invited him to the party, to set you both up, but apparently you beat me to it.”

“Well I knew that, which the, by the way, you and Rose are not sly and Charlotte can’t keep a poker face” I answered as Alice laughed

“Well we weren’t trying to hide it, look, if you really want to know, Alec is new to the dating scene. He was with a girl for a year and then she broke it off for whatever reason. He went on a few dates here and there but nothing serious and as for you – “ She gave me the stink eye “I know, ever since you and Edward broke up you’ve refused to even go past an introduction and I know you and Alec were making out at the party since Peter pretty much announced it after he caught you both. I know you may have hang-ups from one bad relationship but look, he was an asshole, and quite frankly nobody liked him anyway.” Alice finished her rant before plopping in her seat.

“Oh, and by the way, you were too good for him anyway. Alec is the real deal and I know he really likes you, otherwise, he wouldn’t have bugged me about whether to get you flowers or if he was being over the top. Just enjoy it Bella and I might add – I haven’t seen you smile this much in months so…do with that what you will” She smiled as she looked back to her computer as I sat back in my chair digesting her words.

I knew she was right; Edward was a major prick but that doesn’t mean every guy is like that…right?

**B &A **

The week seemed to go by much too fast with Alec and I texting whenever we had the chance. He was quickly becoming my favorite part of the day and I couldn’t help the little flip in my stomach whenever I saw his name pop up on my screen.

Every night we would talk for hours about everything and nothing and I found myself just as nervous for this second date as I was for my first. This time, however, I knew just what to wear choosing a pretty looking top, jeans, and nice sneakers since the spot I chose was this cute bistro and gelato shop right by my apartment so it would be a nice, short walk. Putting my hair in a high ponytail and lightly doing my makeup I was feeling good as I left my place and continued to the sidewalk.

I knew the walk would calm my nerves. I was just overreacting. It was just one date and an extremely sweet gesture. Alec seemed like a great guy and it wasn’t fair for me to judge him based on one very crappy dude. I mean sure, I could get overzealous and my libido can be a bit much, Edward had no problem calling out my “promiscuous” behavior (So I wanted sex with my boyfriend, I didn’t know that was a crime) and that I wasn’t the right girl for Edward because he wanted someone ‘delicate’ which was obvious when he moved on so quickly to the quiet, shy girl that was in the corner office.

I felt tears brimming just then and I cursed myself at my esteem. Fuck! Why am I thinking of him when I’m meeting someone else in 30 minutes! Think goodness I’m early and I ducked into the lady’s room to see the damage.

Okay, not bad, waterproof mascara you have come in need, and with a light touch up I looked just the same, but I needed to get a grip. Alice is right, Edward was an asshole and I deserved someone who liked me and accepted me as I am. Curse words and promiscuity and all.

So when I exited the bathroom to see a smiling Alec, all thoughts of Edward left my mind and instead were replaced with chocolate smiles, shared laughter, and a quick thank you kiss for the beautiful flowers that he had left for me.

**B &A **

“Wow, I can’t believe I never thought to check this place out,” Alec said cheerfully, happily munching on his banana chip gelato as I laughed, licking my chocolate hazelnut cone.

“This place was a selling point when I was apartment hunting; honestly, my place is tiny and has lots of ‘character’ but it’s worth it to be next to the best gelato shop in all of Seattle.” I smiled

“Character huh?” He asked, smirking

“Well, character as in, cramped, run-down and low on updated equipment but its home,” I said blushing.

“It’s safe though, right?” He asked concerned as I rolled my eyes dramatically as he held up his hands in self-defense. “Hey, I know you told me you get that question a lot but humor me?”

“Yes, it’s safe. I’m a daughter of a cop, believe me, my dad was less than thrilled when he found out my living accommodations, but he personally made sure that it was safe for his only daughter” I quoted as I walked along the sidewalk, Alec’s hand holding tightly onto mine.

“So, you know I never asked, what made you want to move on such short notice anyway? You’ve been living there, what 4 months now?” He asked as I looked away, biting my lip.

“I’ve been there almost 5 months now after, my, um, previous accommodations ended suddenly” I dodged the question as I looked onto the street, cars going by at a steady pace on this brisk evening.

“Ended suddenly huh? I’m guessing there’s a story there?” He led on as I smiled sadly and nodded

“Yeah but unfortunately for me, it’s not exactly a happy one,” I said downcast, the weight of that night heavy on my mind.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here whenever you want to talk about it, if – if you want to talk about it that is” He stuttered which I learned he does whenever he’s nervous. It was so cute when he stuttered.

“Thanks, honestly it’s not really a big deal really. I was living with my boyfriend the last 6 months of our relationship so when he ended things, he kind of kicked me out” I said awkwardly as Alec’s hand grasped mine tighter.

“He what?” He asked lowly as I looked at him. His eyes flattened and that was the first time I glimpsed Alec’s temper.

“Really it’s not a big deal. I mean I had an idea he might pull something like that, especially since my name wasn’t on the lease, and things have been going downhill for a while for us and Alice used to live there and told me about the opening so by the time he told me to leave I had somewhere to live” I rambled fast as Alec glared at the sidewalk.

“That’s not the point, a man should never toss someone to the streets like that. Even if things end, a man should always do the decent thing at least” He scoffed before looking back at me his eyes soft “I’m sorry that happened to you Bella”

Moving some of my hair back I whispered a soft ‘Thank you”

“I’m not going to lie, Jasper mentioned a bit of your ex-boyfriend and said he was a tool, I guess I see why now”

At that I barked out a laugh, knowing full well how my friends felt about Edward and knowing they were right. At least knowing now. “Believe me, that was only the tip of the iceberg. Everyone thought he was a tool and that was before that night. I realize now he wasn’t a genuinely nice man” I laughed as the mood lightened and Alec’s easy smile returned.

“I guess so, but hey his loss is certainly my gain,” He said softly as he rubbed the inside of my palm with his thumb.

Giggling and looking at his handsome face I knew the question I had to ask next. “So, you know about my ex now, any past relationship fails in your life?” I asked breezily, but secretly holding my breath. I remembered what Alice told me about a girl Alec dated so maybe now I can know more.

“Well really, there isn’t much to say. Her name was Heidi and we dated for about a year but truth to be told, we kind of drifted apart. We wanted different things out of life and once we realized that we went our separate ways” he said as I quirked an eyebrow at him.

“You know that sounds almost like the perfect break- up, right?” I joked as he laughed under his breath.

“Well of course I’m leaving out the, um, loud disagreements we used to have. Heidi and I are both stubborn people and we thought we could change each other to fit what we wanted. Truth to be told it should have ended long before it did but frankly we liked each other’s company; honestly, the reason we decided to call it quits when we did was that I wanted kids and she didn’t” He confessed as he looked at me from the corner of his eye, gauging my reaction.

“That makes sense; I mean children are a big deal. I knew from when I a teenager I wanted to have lots of kids and a big family. I’m an only child and I always wanted siblings to play with and I knew that Edward only wanted one child so…it’s good to be on the same page as your partner. You want someone by your side that wants the same things out of life that you do. There’s nothing wrong with that”

“Yeah, I completely agree” He aid slightly awed as we continued walking.

“It’s kind of hard to find people you click with isn’t it? I mean I’ve been on my share of bad dates and just people who weren’t it but so far this has been a nice change of pace” I said as I looked at him, smiling shyly

“I’m glad to hear it, I’ve never met anyone like you before”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing” I teased as he held my hand tighter

“Definitely a good thing,” He said softly with a gentle smile. I giggled nervously as we continued down the city streets, hand in hand as I sneaked sly glances at the man who was carefully, slowly making his way into my broken heart.


	6. Can you really see me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight tissue warning may be needed for this chapter, you have been warned. This has been my favorite chapter to write so far!

As I walked into the office the next day, I saw Alice’s eager smile and I knew I was going to be subjected to the ‘Alice Inquisition’.

“Someone looks happy this morning” She noted as I set down my coffee mug.

“Very happy” I chuckled thinking of Alec. “I don’t know where you found him but I’m not giving him back”

Giving a snort she rolled her eyes “I’m glad you like him, we thought you might be a good pair together and it’s really nice to see you so happy again. Ever since you started seeing each other you’ve been all smiles” She observed as I blushed.

“He seems like a great guy and when I’m with him it’s like the whole world just melts away,” I thought back to our last date as we walked the Seattle streets, giggling like teens and spinning on the sidewalk after ‘the talk’.

“We actually talked about our ex’s a bit” I confessed as Alice’s eyebrows shot up

“Really? On the second date?”

“Yeah, I mean I don’t remember what led up to it exactly but it was nice, to become closer like that and to know that we share similar goals when it comes to personal stuff like family and relationships”

“Wow, so you both went into the heavy stuff huh. So, did you talk about becoming official or what?” She asked curiously as I knitted eyebrows together

“No…we didn’t. Should we have? I mean it’s only been a couple of dates” I murmured to myself as my mind started to spin “You don’t think he thinks it’s not going anywhere serious and seeing any more girls, do you? I mean he doesn’t strike me as the type, but you never know” I muttered as I chewed on my thumb.

“What? No! Bella, come on; Alec isn’t like that. You have to stop comparing him to your ex otherwise this whole thing is going to be over before it started” Alice scolded me as I sunk into my chair

“I know your right, but we haven’t talked about it and maybe it would be too soon or maybe he doesn’t feel the same way – “I stopped my bumbling as Alice shook her head

“Bella stop this, has Alec given you any inclination that he was leading you on?” She raised her eyebrow

“Well no”

“And has he been nothing but a sweetie since you met him?” She asked

Smirking as I remembered the closet and our first date and mumbled “In a way”

“So, Bella stop worrying, okay? Everything is fine. Believe me when I say that I’ve known Alec for a while now and I have a feeling he’s the real deal” She said as her eyes sparkled

“If you say so, I just” I sighed as I looked around making sure we weren’t being overheard “I really, really like him Alice and I don’t want to do anything to mess that up you know? I mean I know your right and comparison is the thief of joy but something that Edward said the last time we spoke has stuck with me. And no, before you say anything it’s not because I have some hang-up but that so far, it was proven right” I whispered feeling tears tickle my eyes.

“Oh, Bella” Alice sighed and brought me over in a quick hug “Here, how about we finish this conversation somewhere more private” She bargained as I nodded my head feeling more and more tears well up.

As she led me to the woman’s bathroom, I quickly rubbed my tears away, thankful I had my makeup bag in my purse.

“Okay Bella, what happened? You never said anything about why you decided to meet Edward after you broke up but all I know is that you came home crying and spent the day on our couch before moving into your new place.” She started as she wet a paper towel before dabbing my face.

“I know, I know I should have said something when you asked but honestly, I didn’t know how to say anything. Basically, Edward called me, remember?” At Alice’s nod I took a deep breath and continued “Well Edward called me, he asked if I wanted to go for a drink and catch up you know? Well, I decided to go as you know but when I arrived, I wanted to stay sober, so I just had a few virgin drinks, but it didn’t help. When I was with him again it felt nice, to be wanted again and he had a few drinks and he was like the Edward I remembered so… I slept with him” I confessed as I saw Alice’s sympathetic nod

“Yeah I had a feeling you did but Bella there was nothing wrong with that, I mean sure sleeping with an ex is not the greatest thing in the world but I know you, you love sex there isn’t anything wrong with that” She giggled as I tried to smile but all I could remember was what he said.

“Normally I would agree with you but the morning after, Edward was so disappointed in my choice to sleep with him. He told me that he had hoped I would turn him down, to prove my chasteness or something. You know how he was, his obsession to be proper and all that; well he told me that he wanted to meet me because he wanted sex. He literally told me that Irina let him bang me because she was saving herself and Edward had needs that she let him fill. He told me that it was expected of me and “just like me to only want sex.” I rambled as the tears spilled from my eyes and Alice gasped.

“What the fuck?! He told you that?! He used you like that!?”

“And the real fucked up part is that he was right! He was right Alice! I’m not relationship worthy and it was proven when I was just a booty call! I don’t want Alec to feel the same, but I can’t help it! I’m attracted to him Alice I mean shit it’s normal! I just don’t want that to be the only thing he likes about me. That as soon as we’re in bed together and he woos me enough, he’ll just leave and move to another girl who isn’t as easy” I wailed as months of pent up emotion unleashed and the sobs wracked my body.

“Bella, no, no sweetie, shush it’s okay” Alice smoothed my hair as she hugged me, and she soothed me until the tears turned to dry sobs.

“Bella you listen to me and you listen good okay? You are a healthy, normal 23-year-old woman who has needs of her own. You’re a successful, spunky, and loving human being who had the misfortune of being with a man with unrealistic expectations for women. It’s normal to want sex. It’s healthy to want sex. It’s fun to have and to want sex. There is nothing wrong with that. The only thing wrong here is that a shitty human used your totally normal wanting of intimacy and shamed you for it.”

Alice full of conviction stared at me until I nodded my head, her words sinking in. Sniffling and turning to the mirror I asked for a few minutes to myself and giving me a final hug, I was left alone with my thoughts.

**B &A**

After work and still thinking of Alice’s words after my little breakdown I found myself staring at the phone, Alec’s name staring back.

It’s not that late, and I know we haven’t planned anything, but Alice may be right in talking to him. I know communication is key but how do you casually bring up relationship status? No, I should leave him be. I just saw him, but I do miss him.

On the one hand, he could just tell me no because he’s an adult and adults do stuff but on the other hand, if he says yes then I can see him sooner. I don’t even have to bring anything up I just miss his face. Plus we’ve talked enough times and hung out enough where it won’t be weird?

Eh fuck it I’m overthinking it and hit the call

After a few rings the phone picked up and the tightening bands on my chest gave away once I heard his voice

“Hey, Bella, what’s up?” He cheerfully said, a smile in his voice

“Hi Alec, sorry for calling late, I know that we usually don’t talk until later, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet?” I asked, nerves making me talk fast

“Sure, yeah that sounds good, did you have anything in mind?” He asked, surprised

“How about the coffee shop, it’s in the middle of our two places or if not then we don’t have too, I mean I know your busy and we can always still meet up tomorrow I was just wondering” I stuttered out, suddenly shaky

There was silence on the other end of the phone and my nerves only intensified until I heard him say: “Sure, I’ll meet you there in 20 minutes”

Ending the call and scrambling for something decent I settled on some black leggings and a comfy oversized sweater, leaving my hair down and dabbing on lip gloss. Grabbing my keys, I decided on the last second to walk, not wanting to use up too much gas and needing the fresh air.

I was probably crazy wanting to see him right now but honestly, I did miss him. Alec has a way of making things better just being around him made me happy. It wasn’t until I was a few blocks away from my apartment did I notice the weather. It was much colder than I anticipated, and I stupidly forgot my coat. I should have known, the changing seasons were going to give me whiplash. My hands were freezing by the time I reached the shop and I was never more thankful than heating at that exact moment.

I caught sight of Alec reading something on his phone near the back, coincidentally at the same table we shared the first time. He looked so handsome and I realized that this was the first time I ever have seen him in his business clothes. Hair slightly tousled and his blue dress shirt crinkled, and the sleeves rolled up. He looked so hot and I smiled once he spotted me, his returning smile quickly changing to a look of concern.

“Hey, did you walk here?” He asked as he gripped my hands, trying to warm them with his own before taking me into a hug. I melted into his chest, the smell of his cologne instantly making me feel better and I sighed.

“Yeah, I uh, wanted to get some fresh air and like an idiot forgot my coat and didn’t check the temperature,” I admitted sheepishly as he led me to a chair.

“Well here, this should help,” He said as he grabbed his own coat and settled it on my shoulder, the weight of the fabric comforting and all at once, I was surrounded by Alec’s cologne.

“Thank you” I whispered as he sat back down. “Sorry for calling, I didn’t know you were still at work I didn’t take you away from anything important did I,” I asked concerned, I hoped I wasn’t a bother, the last thing I wanted being for Alec to get in trouble but he shook his head no.

“No, you didn’t pull me from anything important, I decided to work late today so I could have my whole weekend, I was actually reading a few manuscripts when you called and I can do that anywhere” he smiled as he waved his phone.

“Well thanks, I know we have plans for tomorrow I just” Trailing off not knowing what to say now. What do I say now? Biting my lip, I looked into his eyes and saw concern, kindness, and something else that I couldn’t put my finger on. Deciding to be honest I blurted out “I had an interesting day today and I missed you. I couldn’t wait until tomorrow”

Smiling shyly, he said lowly “Me either, I was really happy you called.” Giving me a half-smile he took my hand, squeezing gently “So, what was so interesting today?” he asked lightly as I lowered my eyes.

“Just a conversation with Alice, she’s a really amazing friend but she touched on a picky subject that’s still kind of raw. I guess I was still shaken by it” I whispered as I grasped his hand tightly, looking at the wall behind him.

Nodding his head, he went “I see, do you want to talk about it?”

Taking a deep breath, I looked at the baristas who were tinkering away making drinks for other patrons. “Yes and no, I mean I feel like I can talk to you about anything I just, I don’t know how to talk about it, you know? The whole thing is really messed up and Alice and I have different people to blame although I know Alice is right. The other person is more to blame than me, I just, wished I could react differently and feel different and…I guess feel more confident in my desire to just have sex with someone I really, really like you know?” Rambling and turning back to see Alec’s shocked expression, my words caught up with me and I felt my eyes go wide, my mouth dropping open.

Stuttering I gaped before muttering “I didn’t mean to say that, not right now, I was just talking, I’m sorry I didn’t mean too – well, um” Slightly out of breath and seeing the ladies room in the corner of my eye I mumbled out a quick “Excuse me” as I made a dash to the restroom and locked the door tight.

Why did I just say that? How could I have said that? What was wrong with me?!

Wringing my hands in my hair, I went to the sink and splashed some water on my reddened face, trying to cool down. Looking in my reflection I saw my messy hair, the wild expression in my bright eyes, and splotchy face. I looked like a hot mess. I felt like a hot mess.

How do I even go back out there? How could I have just blurted something like that out, especially in a public space? Am I really that out of control, I take orders from my libido instead of my brain?

Sighing I shook my head and paced the floor. The longer I stayed in here the more frantic it might have looked and I really didn’t want anyone checking on me, especially Alec.

I probably embarrassed him enough as it is and ruined anything more. Now all he’s going to see is an easy ride (literally) and not try anymore. Maybe it’s for the best then. I mean, if anything I’ll enjoy myself, but would it help my self-esteem? Probably not.

Taking a deep sigh and calling on all the strength I had, I unlocked the door and as calmly as I could walk back the front, where I could see Alec at the counter ordering something to go. Great I really did scare him off.

Walking behind him as he waited for the drink, his coat in his arms, I tapped him lightly on the shoulder, giving him a half-hearted smile.

“So….um, I guess I won’t see you later? I didn’t mean to say that and I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, it wasn’t my intention and I understand if you want to stop whatever this is” I said, waving my arms between us as his brows knitted together but I continued on “Um, look, I get it, I struggle with this thing and it’s really none of your concern and I don’t want to make it your problem so, I guess, I’ll…go” I said slowly, cringing internally. Why couldn’t I stop talking? Biting my lip I turned quickly just as I heard my name being called:

“Hot chocolate for Bella!” The barista called just as Alec picked up the steaming cup and walked toward me, a grim smile on his face.

“I got this for you, you seem pretty upset. Look I don’t know what exactly is going on but I do get the impression that you think an outburst like that would make me want to end things with you. Trust me, I don’t. I really like you Bella and if you’re willing to, could we talk about this somewhere else? I can suggest my car, or we could go walking?” He asked, handing me his coat.

Dazed and surprised I mumbled a quite “Sure, I like your car” before he led me out into the cold the lights turning on to his silver Kia. He elegantly opened the passenger side door and closed it gently, quickly getting into the driver’s side.

It was quiet and awkward as I sipped my hot chocolate, unsure of what to say as Alec looked at me, looking relaxed like always. After a few moments, I set the cup down and looked at my shoes. What do you say in a time like this? Biting my lip, I looked up at him and caught the expression in his eyes: Kindness, understanding, patience, and lust. A lot of lust and the same emotion as earlier, this unnamed little twinkle. Of course, all I could focus on was the lust, and that both excited me and saddened me. “I didn’t want to be right.”

“You didn’t want to be right?” Alec repeated, confused

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that. For some reason, I can’t keep my thoughts to myself right now” I murmured looking downcast.

“You didn’t want to be right about what Bella?” He asked, ignoring my comment and I looked out the window, knowing he wasn’t going to let it go.

Finding it easier to speak when I wasn’t looking at him I talked to his reflection in the car window.

“I didn’t want you to look at me like that. Lustful and wanting nothing more. I’m not going to lie, because quite frankly, I don’t know how I could humiliate myself even more but… I like you, Alec. A lot. I find you incredibly attractive and the first time we met I wanted you. Of course, due to reasons and a really shitty ex-boyfriend, I feel bad for that because I don’t want to be easy or just a simple fuck” I whispered crudely as a single tear dripped down “I like you and I lust for you and I want whatever it is we have to keep going but not because you lust after me but because of you genuinely like me for me and not because I’m an easy lay. I’ve already been through that and I wanted you to be different. I didn’t want to be right about you liking me because all you want is sex” I whispered closing my eyes and trying not to cry. I was not going to lower my dignity. Not again.

Feeling a callused hand in mine, I turned to see Alec taking my hand and giving it a soft kiss. He looked at me then and there in his eyes, was that twinkle although there was anger there too.

Biting my lip I shrank back a bit, taking my hand out of his grasp and said “Please don’t be angry. If I’m wrong, I’m sorry for making assumptions. I don’t want to make things worse” I chocked up as more tears fell and I sniffled. Slowly losing control over the dam I built from this morning.

Curse you, Alice, in making me an emotional wreck.

Bringing my hand up I wiped more tears away, not wanting to look at him. This was simply perfect; I wanted to come off strong and confident and instead, I’m just showing that I’m emotionally damaged.

Crying more and a sob breaking free I wanted nothing more than to run from this car, all the way back to my apartment where I could hide under my covers. A carton of Ben and Jerrys with a big bottle of wine waiting for me. Actually, that didn’t sound too bad.

“I’m sorry I’m losing it” I sniffled pathetically as I wiped my face frantically, too frantically and I knew I was leaving red marks on my pale skin.

Sniffling more I felt Alec’s hand brush a few tears away as he took my hand and gently lowered it to the seat, brushing my hair back in a similar way Alice did this morning except his hand lingered along my cheek and I had to fight myself from leaning into his touch. It was so warm and strong and just so Alec.

“Bella,” He said softly “It’s okay that your crying. Emotions are there for a reason. I know you’ve been hurt before and I know that because of those experiences your on the defensive, I understand. Bella, I promise you that this relationship is more than just sex. Your vivacious, strong, and yes, sexy” He laughed lowly as he moved pieces of hair away from my face and I subtly tried to wipe the snot from my nose. Yeah, I’m really sexy.

“Bella, you were honest with me, so I’ll be honest with you too. I like you Bella, a lot, frankly more than a lot. I won’t lie, I want you too. I’ve taken many cold showers thanks to you Bella Swan” He whispered as my breath hitched “I can tell just from the small glimpses you’ve allowed me, you are an amazing lover” He came closer than as he grazed his lips against my ear and I shivered. “However, that’s not the first thing I noticed. I noticed your spunk, your wit, your smile, and how much you care for your friends. At Jasper’s party, I wanted to get to know you. I wanted to see who this beautiful woman was and I still do.” His eyes betrayed his honesty and I so desperately wanted to hope.

“Even after seeing my crazy” I joked half-heartedly as he chuckled lowly

“If you’re referring to this, which I would call it an emotional release, then yes I would. I would very much like to know the soul of Bella Swan as much as her body” His hand trailed over my arm as his fingers left tiny trails of sparks in their wake. “and from what I see, you have a beautiful heart and body Bella Swan” he whispered as he lightly kissed my cheek, his lips lingering.

Taking a deep breath, I turned and caught his lips. Light kisses as we sat there which each kiss becoming deeper and more passionate. I melted into his embrace, letting myself feel his arms underneath my palms, to taste his lips and his skin, to tangle my hands into his hair, and to enjoy the feeling of his hands trailing down to my waist, gripping tightly. With a moan I tried to get closer, lifting myself onto his lap as I tasted more of him, enjoying the sensation of feeling him underneath me and losing myself to the sensation, I ground myself on top him enjoying his groan of pleasure.

“Bella” he hissed as his hands squeezed my hips and I brought my lips to his neck, suckling and biting at whatever skin I could reach. I squeezed him tighter between my legs as he thrust his hips up and I let out a breathy sigh that would make any porn star proud.

“Bella” He groaned again and I was lost, wanting to lay him down and ride him hard, I was getting wet just by the thought of it and on instinct, I brought his hand to my aching center and hissed in pleasure.

“Bella” he panted out “Bella we should stop” He panted out, with a look of agony on his face.

“What” I whispered, suddenly being hit with the angry burning of rejection.

“It’s not that I don’t want you, because I want you, badly” he ground out as his erection twitched underneath me “but I don’t want you to do anything you regret” he panted as I let the fog of desire fully dissolve. He was right, I just finished telling him that this was precisely what I didn’t want. What was I doing?

Scrambling off his lap and adjusting my clothes, I tried to hide my reddened face from view, slowing my breathing down. Silently berating myself I felt his hand rest gently against my cheek as Alec whispered “Could you look at me? Please? There is nothing to be ashamed of”

As I turned, I looked into his brown eyes and saw no shame or embarrassment but acceptance, kindness, and another emotion that was sparkling just under the surface.

Smiling I broke the sudden tension, laughing as Alec let out a few chuckles of his own. “What am I doing, I’m sorry for attacking you. Here I am saying that I want you to like me besides that and…well,” I trail off as he shook his head.

“No Bella there is nothing to apologize for, believe me, I wasn’t any help but I do like you Bella, a lot, and when you’re ready I’ll be too” He softly smiled as I leaned into his shoulder as he wrapped me up in his arms. “Also” He whispered in my ear “I like you a lot Bella Swan and when you’re ready to give all of yourself to me, promise me you won’t hold back and I won’t either” He kissed my cheek then, a long, tortuous kiss of promises to come.

Biting my lip, I nodded as I felt his smile against my cheek

No, I will most certainly not hold back when the time came that I made him mine.


	7. Is this love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think!

Yesterday felt like a dream. A very emotional, very erotic, very sexy dream.

Of course, I’m going to leave out the part where I cried for 20 minutes and go straight to the best 10 minutes of my life. Me on top of Alec with his words whispering in my ear. Saying he wants me, that he wants to be with me and most erotic thing: that when I’m ready he will be too.

Shit that makes me want to be ready now.

As I smiled to myself and took a much-needed cold shower. Alec was right, I wasn’t ready and even if we did do it I would be too focused on the action instead of what it meant. The last thing I wanted to do was rush things or screw things up, so I needed to take my time. I could do that. Maybe.

Giggling to myself I remembered our previous date, glossing over my, emotional release, as he called it. We enjoyed our coffee in the car. He made me feel things I never thought were possible and I always get butterflies when I think of him. His sense of humor, the way he scrunches his eyebrows whenever he’s concentrating on something or even when he stutters when he’s nervous. Something I absolutely loved.

Whoa, hold the phone. Love? Such a strong word there.

Thinking on it though, I did love the way he stuttered. I loved the way he can make a joke out of anything; I even love how he gets along with my annoying brother. I may even love…him.

The thought of loving Alec and even more insane…Alec loving me filled with an overwhelming sense of warmth I couldn’t believe it. Is this what all the romance novels talk of? Is this love? Am I in love?

Pondering those thoughts, they quickly went on the back burner when I got out of the shower and saw I had 3 missed calls from Alice. Weird. Clicking on her icon it only rang once before Alice rushed to answer and with only two words, I saw red.

**B &A**

I rushed to meet Alice at the coffee shop, not believing her words and when I saw her in the back, I rushed to her and asked, breathless: “What do mean, Edward’s here?”

“I mean, I saw him walk out of the boss’s office and overheard he starts tomorrow” She muttered as she glared at the wall. Her cup of coffee was forgotten.

Stunned I sat down, processing this sudden turn of events. Edward was going to be working with me again. That thought was not something I was too happy about and neither was Alice.

“Out of all the companies” She muttered before glaring at her cup “I bet he did this on purpose, he was always so controlling, and he stalked you for, like a month!” She said through her teeth as I nodded absentmindedly. True, Edward could be a bit…obsessive but he wouldn’t do anything like this. At least not on purpose.

“Alice, I don’t think he’s that clever, besides, he has Irina and I’ve certainly moved on. There’s nothing about this situation that says we can’t be professional with each other. That includes you too” I scowled as she opened her mouth to speak. Grumbling she just pouted, mumbling curse words under her breath.

I may have loathed Edward, but Alice absolutely hated him. She can be quite passionate about her feelings and that passion can be turned onto anyone. I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side.

“Fine. I’ll be nice, but only for you. However, if he needs a favor, HR won’t give him one” She smiled wickedly as I rolled my eyes. Of course, Alice Whitlock wasn’t keen on granting anyone favors when it came to HR (that’s why she was promoted) but whatever Alice wanted to do I was staying out of it.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less. So, why don’t we enjoy ourselves and have a nice cup of coffee and focus on something that isn’t centered around the douche bag okay?” I bargained as I got her to smile. Score one for me; I may be the overdramatic one in this friendship, but I do have my mature moments. Sometimes.

**B &A**

That morning I decided to get a head start to my day as I knew this was going to be a long one. When I walked into my floor from the elevator, I already knew it was going to be even longer.

They’re setting up his desk, conveniently a cubicle away from mine, was unpacking his things, and as the elevator ding looked up to see me. A mixture of emotions crossed his face until his expression turned neutral as I calmly walked to my desk, head held high.

“Nice to see you again Bella,” He said calmly, giving me a crooked grin. Trying hard not to roll my eyes I mumbled a quick “Good Morning” before I took my seat. Texting Alice to get her butt over here ASAP.

“I see we’re going to be neighbors” he joked nervously as I gave him a cool stare. He pursed his lips together as I stared back at my computer, messaging Alice to hurry up as I needed a distraction. Faking being busy he eventually got the hint I didn’t want to talk and left me alone as more and more people started to file in.

Soon Alice rushed in and took her seat opposite me all the while giving Edward the nastiest glare she could muster. He pretended not to notice.

“So, Bella, uh, how have you been?” He asked after I had just gotten into my groove. Trying hard not to sigh and I didn’t want to be the rude one I turned and plastered a fake smile on my face.

“I’ve been well Edward, yourself?” I asked politely hoping for the conversation to end.

“Uh, I’ve been good. Um, Irina, and I broke up” He mumbled nervously as I looked on slightly surprised and I knew I saw Alice’s ears perked up beneath her headphones. I bet they weren’t even plugged in.

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that,” I said stiffly and turned back to my computer.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Edward swiveled his chair to face fully my direction as he continued to speak. “Listen, I know we didn’t leave on the best footing, but I wanted to apologize for how we left things” he started, and I couldn’t help it. I was intrigued. Not once in our entire relationship did Edward easily apologize. For anything.

“You see I wanted to resume our relationship since Irina was no longer in the picture, but you were so…desirable Bella I couldn’t help my instincts. I’m sorry you couldn’t refuse me however I would like to try again” he smiled crookedly as I tried to hide my disgust. Yep. There was the Edward I knew.

“Edward, let me make myself very clear” I gritted out as I glared at him, all traces of friendliness gone. “We may be working together now but trust me when I say we will never, ever be more than colleagues again. Do you understand me?” I said harshly as he looked at me blankly.

“I don’t understand Bella, I thought you wanted me?” he asked confused and I held back the short laugh that was bubbling on the surface.

“Edward, let me put that to rest. I don’t want you. I will never want you and I would put any fantasies of you and me together, away forever.” I said slowly, reigning in my anger.

He’s not worth your job. He’s not worth your job. I just need to keep repeating this until I believe it, so I don’t say anything to get me fired.

“But Bella, we were good together once, and believe me, you were the best I ever had” he lowered his voice as his hand crept on my thigh.

Hissing in anger I smacked his hand away and gritted out “Don’t. You. Ever. Touch. Me. Again.”

“Bella – “

“I believe the lady said no” A firm voice from behind me said and I turned to see a very well dressed, pissed off Alec. He put himself between us as he glared him down.

Edward gave him a steely stare then huffed as he got up and went to the water cooler. As I beamed and sprung from my chair to give him a peck on the cheek.

“Not that I am totally happy to see you, but what are you doing here?” I asked smiling as Alec’s stormy glare melted a bit as he looked to me.

“Alice mentioned that today might be hard for you, so I decided to swing by and see if you wanted to go to lunch. I can see now why she thought so” He muttered as he continued to stare over my shoulder. Shooting a sideways glance at Alice she winked as I mouthed “Thank you”

**B &A**

“So that was the infamous Edward” Alec started off as I took a bite of my salad and sighed happily at the taste of walnuts and cranberries.

“Yeah, that was him” I answered as I popped a fry into my mouth. Alec knew my oxymoronic lunch order by heart now. An Apple, walnut cranberry salad with a medium fry. Delicious.

“I see” He mumbled as he ate his chicken sandwich quietly. “Is he always so…invasive?” He asked with anger in his voice.

“I thought not, but honestly I don’t know anymore. He was always like that though, always trying to push the boundaries, but I filed a complaint with Alice who promised to talk with the director today.” I supplied

“Good” He answered as he checked his watched and grimaced “I have to get back to work but I’ll see you at Alice and Jasper’s place tonight”

“You bet; I wish you didn’t have to work so late though” I admitted giving him a hug.

“Yeah me too, but a client couldn’t come until later so I have too. I’m happy Jasper got his home office set up so we can meet there” He smiled giving me a peck before he frowned slightly “Hey if you experience any more trouble, text me okay? I worry about you, especially with him so close” He said as his eyes looked towards the floor.

“I will and I’m sure you scared him off” I giggled thinking of Edward’s face. Ha fucker.

**B &A**

“You should have seen it, Jasper! Edward is up looking at Alec like a fish out of water meanwhile I’m recording everything because that fucker clearly doesn’t understand the word no and while Bella and Alec go have lunch I just see Eddie boy glaring daggers at them. It was awesome” Alice recounted laughing, possibly having way too many margaritas at already.

I chuckled as Jasper tried to reign in a cackling Alice as he looked at me. “I can’t believe he put his hands on you!” He said angrily as I shrugged.

“He got a bit handsy with my leg but luckily it didn’t get too far. I was ready to smack him before Alec came. Which by the way – “Tuning to a tipsy Alice “Thanks for doing that”

“That’s what I’m here for!” She giggled as I shook my head before I checked my phone.

“Alec says he’s running a bit late in traffic, but he should be here in time for dinner if you want me to help set the table?” I asked as I shot Alice a look as she giggled away sipping her margarita.

“Sure, the pot roast is warming in the oven so we’re good” Jasper smiled as Alice took one more gulp and frowned at her empty glass. Looking at Jasper with puppy eyes he, without a glance said “Nope.”

“But, but it’s all empty? My glass needs more liquid to fulfill its purpose!” She was adamant as Jasper smiled and took her glass. Alice just smiled happily as he filled her glass with water, put in half of the margarita mix, and salted it giving it back to her as I raised my eyebrows waiting for her to notice.

She didn’t.

“Thank you, baby!” She said as she slurped it happily as I laughed setting the last plate down.

“How does that trick even work?” I asked as Jasper smirked

“There comes a point when drunk Alice just wants something good with or without alcohol, at least with this she’ll be sober enough for dinner”

“I guess so, when did you learn that?” I asked smiling

“Our second year of marriage”

I busted out laughing at the serious expression and as I looked at Jasper who looked at Alice with such…the love I couldn’t help but ask. “Hey Jasper, when did you learn you loved Alice?” I asked as Jasper looked at me thinking.

“I’m not sure actually, just when I spent time with her I felt like I always wanted to be with her. I never wanted to be away for too long and what really cemented it for me was when I realized that I could see spending my life with her. What if she stayed as she is for the next ten or twenty years would I still want to be with her and the answer was yes. I mean she’s my best friend, I love her” He shrugged as he gave me half-smile. “Why do you ask?”

Before I could answer the doorbell and I saw Peter and Charlotte with Emmett and Rose.

“Hey! I thought you weren’t supposed to come back until tomorrow!” I laughed while hugging my brother as he patted my back then moving on to the others.

“We thought we weren’t but we got our flights shifted so we could come back earlier” Rose explained as she went to hug a drunk Alice.

“I’m glad you all could make it” Jasper smiled as he hugged Peter hello.

Over Charlotte’s shoulder, I saw Alec’s car pull up and I smiled wider. I had missed him all day. Running out to meet him I caught him just as he was stepping out and gave him a kiss.

“Hey, right on time.” I smiled as I led him

“I guess so, hey is that Peter’s truck?” He asked as I nodded my head.

“Yeah, they caught an earlier flight. Their all inside” I answered as we all got acquainted again. It was nice to see everyone again, even longer since I’ve seen my brother. A couple of months since Jasper’s book release party and it was then that I realized we had all been matched up but standing here, I realized just how everyone’s partners were so…right for each other.

Charlotte and Peter.

Jasper and Alice.

Rose and Emmett.

Alec and…me.

That thought made my heart leap into my throat and as I looked at him laughing with my brother, joking with Rose and Charlotte I had never felt more right.

With Edward, it always felt so…forced. Like something was always off-key. With Alec, it’s almost effortless, so easy, and although we have some hurdles to go through (especially after my emotional release) it didn’t deter him. After today at work too with the sudden reappearance of Edward in my life, he was right there. By my side.

Right where I wanted him to be. Right where I loved him to be.

I loved Alec.

I just hoped he loved me back.


	8. Or Is This Hate?

The party went as anyone expected. Alice and Rose drank way too much, Charlotte and I both trying to reign them in (while also getting a bit tipsy ourselves) my brother was just his usual self and the guys talked and joked and we all enjoyed ourselves just like old times.

Except Alec was here with me and he made it ten times better. Oh, and I guess I love him now so that was a new development.

I couldn’t help it; I just couldn’t stop smiling or blushing whenever he was around and surprisingly my libido took a backseat this time. I just had to always touch him; hold his hand, caressed his cheek, touch his arm to make sure he was still there. I was happy.

Not the pretend happy where I’m only happy in certain circumstances happy either but happy all the time. Happy whenever we’re together, happy with my friends, happy with me.

That’s something I haven’t felt in a long time.

I was smiling and giggling all night long and maybe if I had been soberer, I would have noticed the way Alec looked at me all night. With that same shine, the same twinkle in his eyes that I had whenever I looked at him.

The next day found me in the office; however, the same giddy feelings from the previous day’s revelations and I couldn’t stop smiling. Of course, my smile fell whenever Edward was around and especially when he dropped a rather large file on my desk and walked away without a word.

Fucker

Rolling my eyes, I skimmed through it and shook my head. This wasn’t even for my department and ceremonially dropped it on his desk with a satisfying thump. He looked up in mock surprise and I held myself back from making a face.

“Wrong department Edward, this needs to go to packaging, and half of that can be sent via email. Victoria is trying to switch over to online correspondence in case you didn’t know.” I sniffed, ignoring his stare down, and with a curt nod, he turned around. Fine then, be like that.

Sighing to myself I looked over to the clock. Just three more hours of this bullshit and I can see Alec. That would keep me going and before I knew it, I was out the door; all thoughts of Edward and his rude interactions were at the back of my mind. Tonight, was important and the last thing I wanted was to think of this prick. Tonight, Alec was going to bring me over to his place and I was going to spend the night.

I was excited, nervous, and giddy all the way home from work.

Which, unfortunately, I was back to staring angrily at my closet not knowing what to wear.

I didn’t want to wear black as I wore it too much already but I wanted to wear a dress but all my dresses were either too short (which wouldn’t be a bad thing if I wasn’t practicing self-control) or didn’t fit the mood I was trying to create.

Maybe this could be it, I mean I felt ready, I wanted him (Oh I want him) but something is still bugging me in the back of my head. Oh yeah, I love him and I’m not sure if he loves me back.

But if he did….

Nope. Not getting my hopes up, I mean I’m confident that he at least likes me. A lot. He all but told me that himself but love is different. Love is…scary. I mean I thought I loved Edward and look how well that turned out, but I lost so much of myself in that relationship. Am I ready to lose again? Would I lose that again? I mean it has been made very clear that Edward is a far cry from what Alec is. I mean he left me flowers! Edward has never even given me any gifts unless I asked him too.

That’s why I loved him though. Alec is so caring and sweet and kind and loving. He always tries to make the best of a situation and he always seems to know how to make me feel better. He didn’t run or make me feel bad when I confessed to him… In fact, he seemed to like it.

Okay that is getting me hot and bothered and unless I want to take that step I need to stop, however, if I am ready…. then it wouldn’t be so bad?

But what if I’m not?

I huffed and shook my head. This is aggravating! Okay, I would know when I’m ready and if I am questioning this much maybe it means I’m not ready. This stuff should happen naturally, organically and if Alec feels the same heat I do then it’s gonna happen. Hopefully sooner rather than later. 

As I dug through my closet more, I saw a bag in the back of the closet, hidden by my winter coats. Curious I unzipped it and gasped at what it was. It was perfect.

**B &A**

When I arrived at the Greek restaurant I saw Alec in the waiting area, handsomely dressed in a grey suit and I couldn’t help but smile.

He spotted me immediately his answering smile quickly turning into an expression of desire. Giving him a hug, and a quick kiss he brought me back and deepened the kiss once more, his lips pressing on mine and his hands squeezing my waist.

“You look stunning Bella” He complimented as his eyes roamed my body. I blushed as I whispered a quick thank you as he led us to our table. Yes, this is perfect indeed. Long sheer sleeves on a light maroon dress that tight in all the right places but was long enough to be modest. Topped it off with using my curling iron (for once!) and a bold eye I felt beautiful and confident.

All throughout the date it felt right, I thought I was going to be more nervous but as soon as I saw him all my nerves melted away. The whole mood felt right. The ambiance was beautiful, candles lit, Alec giving me his cheeky smiles and darkened eyes let me know he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

Dinner was delicious and I couldn’t’ wait until dessert. That is dessert at his place. So, when the check came, and Alec was all to fast in sending it back I giggled at his excitement.

“W-what are you giggling at?” He stuttered as he helped me from my seat and I smiled and kissed his ear as he closed his eyes, my lips close.

“I’m giggling because I’m happy” I whispered as he turned around and gave me a swift peck on the cheek.

“I’m glad,” he said as he grabbed my hand and led me to the parking lot. I knew the plan was to take our two separate cars because I had work tomorrow and he didn’t, but I didn’t want to be away from him. Tonight, felt special and I didn’t want to be away from his side for even a moment.

“Hey, um, I know that you were going to drive yourself but if you want I can drop you off tomorrow if you want to ride with me instead?’ He asked looking nervous as I stopped and stared at him in amazement.

“Yeah, yeah that sounds great. Actually, I was thinking the same thing” I said as he smiled wide before laughing.

“Your kidding? Great minds think alike then!” He declared as I got my overnight bag and he opened the door to the passenger side.

“You know I never thought I would be ready for this a few months ago,” I said as he started to drive. “After everything, I didn’t want a relationship, I mean sex would be nice but not a relationship and now…. I’m happy that I found you. Or you found me, I guess.” I started as I looked out the window, too chicken to look at him as I said these vulnerable words.

“We found each other Bella, and I’m thankful for that every day.” He whispered as he kept driving and I smiled at his reflection.

I’m thankful for that too.

**B &A**

Pulling up to the ritzy apartment complex I tried to hide my shock when I stepped out of the car. Shit, I knew Alec made money, but I didn’t know he made this much. Trying not to gawk I smiled as he led me into the front door and into the mirrored elevator.

Looking around at our reflections my mind led me into the gutter with Alec having me bent down, him behind deep inside me as I moaned in pleasure, I saw his face in the reflection with each delicious movement of his hips and my orgasm coming hard and fast and …

“Here we are,” He said as I shook my head of the fantasy as he led me into the hallway. There were paintings along the wall and I tried focusing on those instead of how good it felt with his hands on my lower back and how good it would feel if his hands went just a tad bit lower.

Coming to a stop in front of his door, my heart skipped a beat as he turned the lock and I stifled a gasp as I entered his home. There were three big windows along the far wall and numerous artworks on the walls that were beautiful hand paintings. The walls were an inviting warm shade of brown with a desk on the far wall with a huge bookshelf on the side and a nice tv mounted on the wall with a comfy looking couch along the wall. The kitchen was spacious and beautiful granite countertops. However, what immediately caught my eye was the view.

It was beautiful! You could see all the Seattle skyline and the lights from below as well as the mountains just behind. I came closer to the window just taking it all in when I felt Alec behind and a wine glass in hand. “Beautiful isn’t it?” He said lowly as I nodded my head and took a sip.

“This is absolutely stunning Alec. You can see everything!” I smiled as I looked at the numerous sites and Alec came closer to me, hugging me around the middle as he took a sip of his own.

“If you look beyond that mountain there, on the other side is Vancouver, Canada. It’s beautiful there, they built the city right into the landscape and there are trees everywhere, especially in the fall where you can see all the colors”

“I’ve never been” I murmured relaxing in his arms.

“We should go sometime; I think you would like it. The people there are very welcoming, and you see so many kinds of people from many backgrounds all come together. It’s beautiful really and if your artist it’s great for creativity.” Alec said as I smiled listening to the excitement in his words.

“When did you visit?” I asked as I felt him shift

“Well, the first time I went with Heidi because she had family there but after we broke up, I went back, and I enjoyed it a lot better. Especially Whistler, it’s mainly a ski village but in the fall and summer there’s still a lot to do and the mountains are incredible. I was lucky enough to go because of a conference and I’ve been wanting to go back ever since.”

“That sounds nice, I would love to see it. I’ve never been outside the country honestly, but I’ve always wanted too I just never got around to it” I admitted smiling.

“Really? Well, I think you would enjoy it. I have family in Volterra, Italy that I try and see every few months. My parents currently live there, and my sister is studying art there now too.”

“I remember you mentioning that Jane, right?” I asked turning to see his face as he smiled.

“Yeah, Janie always wanted to go and live there and she’s about to graduate too. I think she has about two semesters left and she’s coming back for Christmas as are my parents. I would love for you to meet them” he said shyly as I smiled up at him, the same warmth in my chest appearing at his words.

“They sound like amazing people; I would love to mee them” I answered I set down my empty wine glass and hugged him tightly.

He wanted me to meet his family and I know that my parents have been wanting me to visit. It would be nice for Alec to meet my dad and stepmom. I know Seth and Leah would be surprised and Leah especially would be shocked. Going into her senior year of high school I haven’t been great at calling home and even though I talked to dad I need to talk to Leah. Gosh, I haven’t talked to her in over a month!

“Actually, while we’re on the topic I’m planning on going down to Forks to visit my dad and stepmom and my siblings. I was going to visit them on my next day off and I was wondering if you would like to meet them?” I asked nervously. There was a beat of silence and I panicked. “That is, only if you want too, you don’t have too, I just haven’t seen them in so long and I know you mentioned your parents but it’s okay if you don’t I mean it might be too early but whatever you want to do and – “ I rattled off as Alec started to chuckle, interrupting my ramble with a searing kiss.

“I would love to visit Bella. Your family sounds amazing and I would be honored to meet them” He whispered as he stroked my cheek and I leaned into his touch. 

“I’m glad, Leah and Seth would be excited to meet you. As well as Sue and Charlie, Charlie is due to retire soon so I’m sure when we go, he’s going to want to fish a lot. Have you ever been fishing?”

“No, I haven’t had the pleasure, but it seems fun.”

“It is, I learned when I was little, but I haven’t gone in a while. It would be fun” I answered lamely as I realized how close we were. I could hear his heartbeat and I felt his arms tighten. If I stepped closer, I bet I could feel him pressing on my thigh and the thought made me wet.

Easy now, let’s not get carried away. Luckily, he led us to the couch before he refilled my wine glass and it hit me. I was wearing a sexy dress, alone in my boyfriend’s apartment.

Nothing to stop us or interrupt us and we have the whole night.

Oh my.

Quivering with excitement I smiled shyly as Alec suggested a movie and I nodded my head yes. I couldn’t even tell you the movie because once the lights went out and Alec was by my side. I couldn’t control myself anymore. I needed him. I wanted him and you better believe I was going to get him.

Setting down my wine glass I looked to Alec as he settled in, putting his arm around me before looking at me. Seeing my expression his eyes darkened and his tongue swiped out to lick his bottom lip.

I was gone.

Giving a small sigh I lunged my hands going into his hair and his hands instantly on my waist bringing me closer. Our tongues battled for dominance as I easily took over, giving me permission to explore his sweet mouth and I turned my head his lips dragging from the corner of my mouth to nibbling on my neck. I groaned in pleasure as I maneuvered myself on top of him, hiking my dress over my thighs giving him a peek at my lacy pink panties.

Placing his hands on my hips he got the hint as he hooked his fingers into the delicate lace and his hands burned hot on my flesh. Grinding on top of him I felt his hardness and I wanted more of him. I couldn’t get enough. I needed him. I wanted him. I loved him.

“Alec,” I said breathless, biting on his neck as he hissed “I want you. I want this. I’m ready” I breathed out as his eyes brightened and he growled, and I swear that was the sexiest sound I ever heard.

“Okay, I’m ready too” He gripped my thighs, and instantly I was in the air as Alec carried me over to his bedroom. I was barely able to make out the details on his walls before Alec was on top of me, giving me searing kisses and I moaned into his mouth. I sat up as Alec helped me with the zipper and I felt the fabric slip off my arms and my top exposed showing him the matching push up bra that I loved since it showed off the girls nicely. He seemed to appreciate the view since he stopped and just bent down to kiss each one. I was breathing hard and I pushed them up against him his lips nibbling on the exposed breast as I unhooked the bra and sent it flying.

A soon as the bra was off, and I was exposed top up he just stared at me. His eyes taking in every detail but instead of feeling embarrassed I felt…. treasured. Like my body was this exquisite art that he couldn’t take his eyes off from. He reached out and squeezed one and I couldn’t help but sigh in pleasure.

“You can do more than touch you know” I whispered playfully as he just laughed

“I would hope but I’m just admiring you, Bella your beautiful” He whispered as he kissed each one again, more delicate, longer then the last and I reached out and hugged him, bringing him down to me.

“You know I can’t feel that this is a bit unfair, your much too dressed for my liking,” I said smiling as he smirked as he unbuttoned his top as I enjoyed the show. I helped him remove his dress shirt as well as the white t-shirt that showed off his body nicely. I licked my lips once I saw Alec’s bare chest and I impulsively ran my fingers over his chest and stomach feeling his chest hair and his strong shoulders underneath my hands.

He was beautiful.

Every inch of him was beautiful. From his muscles to his chest hair to his strong shoulders all the way to the delicious patch of hair that led down. On instinct, I licked stomach all the way to his neck enjoying his hiss of pleasure. I pushed him down as I nibbled and licked all over his body. His neck, his chest, and even his arm at one point. I just needed to taste him. All of him.

“I want you in my mouth” I whispered, and his eyes sparkled. He was reaching for his buckle when suddenly a shrill chime came from the other room.

“What the fuck” Alec grumbled as we both sat up. My thoughts exactly.

The shrill ring of the cell phone was driving me crazy and wanting to turn it off I went to check when I saw it was my phone that was causing this annoying cock block.

My mood soured, even more, when I saw who was calling it.

In hindsight, I should have ignored it and turned off my phone but at this point, I was done. Done with the bullshit and done with his attitude.

Oh, Fuck off this bullshit!” I yelled as I angrily answered the phone and hissed out “How the hell do you still have my number?!”

“I’m sorry is this a bad time? I figured it was my luck that I didn’t delete it after our breakup” Edward’s answered and if I could strangle his neck through the phone I would.

“Edward it’s eleven at night and whatever you called me for it can fucking wait. _I’m on a date_ ” I gritted out as I heard Edward’s chuckle on the other end of the line.

“A date huh, well send my congratulations to the guy you fucked tonight. I just called to ask about a file from today but you can get back to me after your little hookup.” I gasped at his remark.

“Fuck you Edward” I called before angrily hanging up the phone and throwing it on the couch. Just like that all my confidence, all my warmth was gone. I felt tears on my cheeks before I angrily swiped them away. Sniffling softly I didn’t want Alec to see me but of course, he was there before I noticed. He dropped a blanket over my shoulders as he came to sit beside me on the couch, still shirtless, still beautiful while I felt, well dirty.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know he had my number. I shouldn’t have answered.” I mumbled as I sniffed and angrily rubbed my eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay. He shouldn’t have called. Do you want to talk about it?” he asked with that same open expression from last time I lost it. He opened his arms as I gratefully fell into them and before I knew it before I even realized what was happening, I was sobbing in his arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I just can’t with him anymore. I don’t know how it happens! I felt so beautiful here, you made me feel so beautiful, and then with one sentence, it’s like he can steal everything away. I mean what the fuck!? I’m ready and I want you but he said that I must have already fucked you if it was a date and he was right! I wanted to sleep with you, I still want to sleep with you but now I feel like I can’t because he was fucking right and I’m so sick of him being right! I want him out of my head!” I sobbed as he rubbed my back, soothing me and whispering in my ear as he let me cry.

“Hey, shhh, it will be alright. Bella, sweetheart, please will you look at me?” He pleaded as I looked at him through blurry eyes. “Bella I wish there were words I could say that could take away all the hurt that boy caused you. I would want nothing more than to show you how beautiful you are. Bella, I’ll be blunt with you. Sex is nothing to be ashamed of. I wanted you since the first time I saw you. I wanted to fuck your brains out from the second you spoke to me, I wished Peter hadn’t interrupted us at that party. I want you, Bella, just as much as you want me. It's healthy and flattering and special. Bella” he cupped my cheek as my tears were slowing “Fuck that guy” and instantly his cheeks flooded before he continued stuttering “w-well don’t actually fuck him because he doesn’t deserve you and frankly I feel that I don’t either but no man should ever treat someone like that. I didn’t hear what he said but maybe it’s better than I haven’t because I would have punched him. Hard. However, Bella, I can’t undo the damage he caused you or the hurt but if you allow me I would be more then happy to undo it. To remind you every day how beautiful, how sexy, how much I love you, Bella Swan.”

Blinking I looked up at him as his mouth became a thin line and his eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. “What did you say” I whispered wanting desperately to hear those words again and not imagining it.

With a deep sigh and his eyes closed, he whispered “I love you Bella”

Smiling wide I tackled him and not expecting the force we both tumbled onto the couch and I laughed exclaiming “I love you too” I whispered back his smile dazzling. “I love you Alec” I repeated always wanting to say the words.

“I love you,” he said as he hugged me close.

I knew that this was a big step in our relationship, and I knew those three words wouldn’t erase Edward’s influence immediately however it was a good start.

A very good start indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo Edward's a little fucker, isn't he? Don't forget to leave comments and tell me what you think!


	9. Or something in between?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, I’m back! So as some of you are aware if you follow When You Love Someone (if you don’t I highly recommend it) but as I said in my A/N these last few weeks have been a struggled both mental health-wise and physically wise because of an unfortunate miscarriage that happened. My mental health wasn’t in the best shape and my writing suffered for it, mainly this story suffered for it. However, I’m back now, I’m healing and writing has been such a blessing in that.
> 
> Also…I started a twitter! There you will see behind the scenes stuff, updates on stories, character extras (there’s a picture of this Alec on there), and other good stuff! Same name and profile picture so give me a follow!  
> Warning: This chapter discusses abuse, the different types of abuse, and the effects it has. If you or someone you know may be in a domestic violent relationship please call the US domestic violence hotline 1 (800) 799 – 7233
> 
> Enjoy!

As I snuggled closer into Alec’s side during the movie, I couldn’t help but let my mind drift to the last few days. Edward has come back into my life (at least at work), my brother was home, my boyfriend was going to meet my family and I just learned that he speaks perfect Italian and Spanish. Okay well, I learned that a few minutes ago but it still counts.

After our talk, Alec could tell I was still messed up and he put on a movie, but he seemed…I don’t know tense? He was just as affectionate, but I could tell something was bothering him. He didn’t bring up anything after I hung up and he returned to normal, but something was off. He didn’t speak to me and he seemed lost in his own thoughts.

Taking peeks at him every so often I bit my lip I asked “Hey, is something wrong?” He looked back at me, startled before sighing deeply.

“I wouldn’t say anything is wrong per se but something is bothering me” he admitted as I sat up, facing him, wanting to hear what he had to say. Usually, he was the one comforting me and now here was my chance to bring him some comfort in return.

“What is it?” He looked away as if he was trying to find the words to explain and I waited patiently knowing how important it was to stay silent and let the person talk. After all, isn’t that what he did for me?

“I guess, why did you pick up the phone Bella?”

Come again?

“What?” I asked confused

“When you saw it was Edward, why did you pick up” He repeated staring at me with an emotion I hadn’t seen in him. Anger and disappointment. It was unsettling, to say the least.

“Well, I, um” I stuttered as I tried to find the answer. It was a simple enough question of why I couldn’t come up with a simple answer. I wanted to tell him to fuck off. I wanted him to see how better off I was. I wanted to feel vindicated.

“I wanted him to leave me alone” I answered after a beat of silence. He nodded his head slowly as he knitted his brows together in question.

“You wanted him to leave you alone so you answered his call?” He repeated back at me and instantly I got defensive. 

“Well it’s not like I wanted him to call me” I answered stiffly, scooting back an inch

“I understand that but I’m also trying to understand the logic behind it. I don’t want to make you upset but quite frankly I’m upset that you answered it. I know the reasons behind it but look at it from my perspective. Here I am about to have sex, what I expect to be amazing sex with my beautiful girlfriend and my girlfriend answers a call from her ex.” He explained getting upset himself

“I wanted him to leave me alone” I repeated slightly higher-pitched, “I figured if I told him to fuck off he would know not to call anymore”

“yes, but you didn’t. Bella, he purposely called you to make you upset. I heard what he said, I heard everything he said. Normal people don’t call this late to call about work much less their ex and say something like that. To me, it feels like you may be harboring feelings and if you are then, alright, I understand feelings are feelings and if that’s the case can we talk about it” He brought his hand up to his hair ruffling it as he looked down on the couch, hurt crossing his features.

“Alec” I breathed as I looked down and grabbed his hand “I don’t still have feelings for him, trust me it was a horrible relationship. One of the worst I’ve been in.” I explained as he shook his head muttering under his breath. “It’s true,” I said scandalized

“Alec, truthfully I don’t know why I picked up the phone. I was just so…angry over the whole situation. I’m so tired of him in my life and it was always on impulse that when he called I had to pick up just for him to leave me alone” I confessed remembering all the times I went out with friends and him constantly calling me until I picked up. Or studying and Edward always texting/calling me demanding I tell him what I was doing.

“What do you mean ‘had to pick up,” Alec asked breaking me out of my memories.

“Well if I didn’t pick up in time or failed to answer the phone he would yell or harass me until I picked up. It’s just easier to answer and tell him off than hear the stupid phone ring.” 

“He would harass you,” He said scandalized as I nodded my head

“Bella, that’s not right. I’m going to ask something okay.” He led on serious as he rubbed his face and I nodded waiting for his question. “Bella…was Edward ever abusive to you” He asked softly as I looked on shocked?

“What, no! I mean Edward was an asshole, but he never hit me” I said shocked as Alec shook his head.

“No, I mean, I guess I’m not explaining right. Bella, someone doesn’t have to hit you for them to be abusive.” He explained carefully as I shook my head.

“No, I mean, he would get upset if I didn’t answer but that’s not abusive just annoying.”

“I know, I just can’t help but notice things,” he said as I raised my eyebrow

“What do you mean ‘notice things’”

“Well I don’t mean anything by it but Bella, you seem so jumpy whenever he’s mentioned, or that Jasper has mentioned his behavior towards you which sounds concerning”

“Like what,” I asked confused

“Well, how whenever you wanted to spend time with your friends he would always be there or throwing a fit when you wanted to go with Alice to a bar he didn’t like,” he said as I remembered what he was referencing.

We were bar hopping and Alice wanted to go to the bar a few blocks over, but Edward was so against it, pulling on me to not go and yelling in my face that it was a stupid decision to go. He was so close Jasper had to get involved to pull him away, but Edward had always had a temper. It was just easier if I didn’t go and Emmett was so mad.

“He always had a temper and he had too much to drink but he only pulled my arm, that’s not hitting me,” I said my voice faint.

“But that’s not right Bella, no one should ever lose control like that and even if they did, they should apologize or seek help or something. I trust my friend Bella and I trust you. Abusive behavior can be about control too. Manipulation, harassment, badgering, never allowing your partner freedom outside from you, that’s all under abuse.” He said calmly, quietly as my head spun.

Edward did all of that, sex was the biggest one, but he never let me go somewhere without him. Any party or gathering he was there, telling me when to go when to leave. Was Alec right? Was he abusive to me? 

“How do you know so much about this stuff anyway,” I asked quietly wanting the spotlight off of me for a moment. Even if what he says is true it hit way to close to home. If he was right everything he was saying meant Edward was actually abusive. What would that say about me? I never wanted to be a victim or something like that. I couldn’t have been because I can’t be a victim.

“Before Janie went to Volterra, she played around with psychology here, specifically with abuse patients. She saw a lot Bella, experienced a lot too. Janie wasn’t in a happy relationship either and she struggled a lot. It was too late to see until the damage was done. She was a wreck when he finally left. He didn’t hit her a lot but the mental games did a number on her head. The same signs I missed in Jane; I see in you. I don’t mean to overstep my bounds, but his behavior wasn’t normal.” He went off, bringing a hand to his hair, shame on his features. I reached out a hand on his shoulder, wanting to embrace him.

“Alec, I don’t know what to say” I whispered still grasping at the turn of conversation. Just a few minutes ago I wanted to jump his bones now I’m sitting here grappling with the thought that Edward was abusive. “I don’t think he was I just…I don’t know. Can we talk about something else?” I asked as his eyes softened and he nodded yes.

“Of course, I’m sorry for bringing it up. How about a movie instead? Get your mind off things?” He suggested as he logged into his account picking the first comedy that came up. Never would have guessed Alec to like Knives Out. 

So here we are, snuggled together with the tension somewhat gone.

I was snuggled with the man I love (just figured that one out!) and the man I loved accused my ex-boyfriend of abuse. Scary thing is that he may have a point. Truthfully I didn’t know how to feel about it. I mean yes Edward had a temper but that didn’t mean he was abusive. There were times that he wasn’t the nicest either and when it came to sex it was always on him and whenever I wanted it he always had a snide remark or a judgmental comment. He was just conservative by nature especially when it came to relationships.

That was such a different love than the one with Alec. Alec never made me feel different or dirty about my sexual nature, in fact, I’m beginning to think it was something he liked just as much as I do. He joined me in my jokes and laughed at my antics and he was just as dorky. He believed in the same things I did, it was easy to love him. It didn’t feel hard, quite the contrary it felt effortless.

So why did it bother me so much when he looked at me with that understanding look, dare I say pity in his eyes when he asked if I was abused by Edward. I didn’t want pity, especially from Alec. 

I looked over at him his face relaxed, laughing at whatever the characters have uncovered. His arm was around me and when he caught me looking, he smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead although there was still tension in his eyes. He snuggled me closer into his side and covered me with a blanket that covered the back of the couch.

Even in these little moments, I could tell he loved me and me to him. Why am I feeling like this? I didn’t want our first night to be like this. I wanted it to be special, happy but when I looked in Alec’s eyes I knew this cloud of hesitation would loom over us until I ended it. I can’t just push things under the carpet and ignore it. Biting my lip I turned to Alec who was blissfully watching. Should I even bring it up again? I mean he seemed to be having a good time and we were having a great time until that awful phone call.

Alec had a reason to be upset though, I mean if roles were reversed I wouldn’t appreciate it if Alec went running to answer a phone call from his ex. Then if I asked about it and he was closed up I wouldn’t want to push him. This whole thing is confusing, I mean fuck! I felt the tears of frustration and subtly wiped them away. I didn’t want to cry again, Edward wasn’t worth it but this is a lot. What if Alec was right?

There were so many times that Alice had pulled me aside asking if I was okay? Was Edward treating me badly, even Emmett who tried to respect my boundaries got involved and threatened to tell Dad and Sue what Edward was doing. I just brushed it off, telling myself it was all because they didn’t approve of him. It wasn’t a secret no one liked him but I figured after a while they would warm up to him. Not to mention Edward hated my friends and disliked Emmett immensely and didn’t like my family. Every time I went to visit he would bow out, making some excuse and not coming completely ignoring his own family lived a few miles away from mine.

Had I missed all these red flags before? Looking back it seemed rather obvious that we weren’t right for each other but I loved him. At least I thought it was love anyways. Was I wrong?

“Alec” I whispered not wanting to look at him but I felt his body turn to me and from the look on my face he turned down the tv. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to shut down the conversation I just got overwhelmed” I started as he brushed some hair away from my face to see me better.

“Bella it’s okay, you have nothing to be sorry about. It’s a hard subject and I shouldn’t have brought it up so callously.”

“No, but I’m glad you did” I turned to his, his eyes holding caution. “I never…thought about it before. I mean I knew he wasn’t the best person in the world, especially after what he did when we broke up but I never questioned it. No one really ever…I don’t know asked outright if he was abusive. There were so many times where Alice or my brother or Jasper or even Rose asked me if I was okay and looking back I wonder if that’s what they meant? No one liked him and Edward pretty much hated them and I admit I kind of drifted away from them for a bit during the relationship to make it easier both on Edward and myself just so I wouldn’t have to deal with his comments but sitting here….being with you…you would never do that” I admitted to him “and I found myself comparing you to him relationship-wise and you talk about stuff. You always want to talk and when I first met you I admit I found that odd, even intimidating because I wasn’t used to talking…I didn’t like talking. Edward and I never really communicated and if there was a problem we would just yell at each other until it was done or we ignored it and just brushed it aside and being with you…I never realized how unhealthy that was. Even now I found myself wanting to brush it aside because I am severely uncomfortable talking about this because I feel stupid for not knowing but it helps. I mean talking even it hurts or is uncomfortable I always feel better after and I feel closer to you after too. I don’t know if this makes sense but I feel embarrassed talking so much so I’m going to be quiet now” I ended lamely, concentrating on picking fuzzies off the couch.

“Bella…” Alec started awe in his voice “Thank you” He breathed as I looked up surprised

“Thank me for what,” I asked embarrassed and confused by the emotions playing on his face.

“I know I can’t tell you how to feel but you shouldn’t feel stupid for sharing that. I know it’s hard to put emotions into words but that was amazing. Please don’t feel stupid or embarrassed because honestly, it’s okay. It’s okay to feel things. That was a hard relationship for you and it’s unrealistic for me to expect that those wounds would be magically healed just because I came into the picture. It’s hard to move on. I can’t imagine the position your in, but for Janie, it was hard for her. To move on I mean. Now I won’t sit here and say that Edward was abusive only you can come to those conclusions but at the very least it was difficult. Difficult to be in, difficult to move on from, and difficult to move past. It’s okay if you don’t have it figured out now.”

He came closer and gave me a tight hug, all his love in his embrace and I felt like crying. I felt…relived. Like some weight was lifted off me and I cuddled close into his chest. I felt better, different, stronger.

I felt loved.

We stayed liked that for a while, the movie forgotten, until Alec smiled and whispered we should go to bed soon. At least if I wanted any chance of waking up on time tomorrow. Casting a glance at the clock I knew he was right. So hand in hand we once again entered into his bedroom, this time less frantic but even closer if that was possible.

I stripped quickly, noticing his hungry eyes roaming my body as I did so and the slight disappointment when I changed into my big t-shirt followed by satisfaction when I climbed into bed wearing nothing else but my panties with the little bow on them. Blushing I said “I’m comfortable this way”

“I didn’t say anything” He chuckled lightly as he took off his own shirt and stripped to his boxers. Didn’t notice his underwear before and I appreciated the view. He turned to me then and with a shrug, he said “I’m comfortable this way”

Laughing I opened my arms to him as he climbed in and snuggled with me. Alec loved to cuddle apparently as he burrowed into my side and I wrapped my arms around him. It was a similar embrace we shared earlier yet this one felt even more intimate.

This time I knew he loved me. This time I knew I loved him. This time I was sure of him, myself, and exactly what I would do tomorrow.

Edward be damned. I wouldn’t let him anywhere near me like that again. I didn’t need him. I didn’t need anything that he could possibly give me because everything I needed, everything I wanted was right here, cuddled in my arms sleeping soundly.


End file.
